


I want the world

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-28
Updated: 2003-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't see socks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want the world

A cloaked figure crept into the room, making for the shape standing against the wall. Yes. This was the fabled mirror. The other students had been whispering about it after lights-out every night for the last week. The mirror that would show you your heart’s desire.

Blue eyes glinted in the faint light that filtered in as he swept off the cover and peered into murky depths.

Misty images swam momentarily, flashes of green and red, before its surface went blank white.

He jumped a foot straight up as a creaky voice spoke behind him. “You want too much, Albus.”


End file.
